This study is a Phase II randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled study of the effect of h5G1.1-mAb on the reduction of proteinuria in patients with idiopathic membranous glomerulopathy. The study drug h5G1.1 is administered to research subjects by IV infusion over a period of 30 min. Research subjects are then kept under observation for one hour.